


Bound Forever

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Pacts, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Bound for  life.People would argue that they were still too young for such an important step and Albus would agree usually with them, but this was Gellert and he was the first thing in his life that made sense and that he was sure of. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, no one has ever made him feel so loved.(Albus and Gellert make a blood pact, which bounds them together for life.)





	Bound Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The blood pact from the Canon is too angsty... So I wrote a lil bit different version of the blood pact. No angst, Just pure fluff and bit of smut ;)

Gellert had his eyes closed and was breathing hard, while Albus was still gripping onto his hand. The blood pact was formed, the two of them linked for life, each bound together for life and Albus’ heart was beating fast as he gazed into Gellert’s face, whose eyes slowly fluttered open and the older wizard looked down, his hand still gripping onto the others. With his other hand, Albus was holding the vial with their blood and was feeling choked up, biting onto his lower lip as he felt Gellert’s eyes on him, but he didn’t dare to look up quite yet. He rather focused on how good it felt holding Gellert’s hand in his; soft and warm. Just like Gellert himself and he felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit.

 

The only thing that Albus was able to hear was the beating of his own heart and the way Gellert was breathing; still taking in deep and ragged breaths, Albus getting out of breath himself again and he had to hold back a gasp when he felt Gellert’s grip around his hand getting tighter, their fingers still linked together and pure silence fell in between them, Albus’ heart hammering against his chest as he dragged his tongue over his dry lips and he forced himself to look up again and saw that Gellert wore a little smile on his face when he looked into his eyes.

 

A shy smile spread across Albus’ lips as well and he chewed onto his lower lip when he saw that Gellert’s eyes were carefully studying his every move and he cleared his throat, slowly letting go of Gellert’s hand. However, Gellert wasn’t ready to let go off him quite yet and a firm grip held him in place, making him unable to move. “Don’t,” gasped Gellert, his voice coming out like a prayer and Albus only nodded, swallowing thickly as he wondered what to do or say next, but nothing smart came to his mind, so he just stood there and admired the way Gellert’s golden strands of hair were falling over his eyes a little bit and he smiled. 

 

“Gellert,” found himself saying Albus and Gellert looked him into his eyes, expecting for him to say something, but all of it was left unsaid as Albus only looked down and then looked at the vial, his heart shuddering a little bit.  _ Bound for  life.  _ People would argue that they were still too young for such an important step and Albus would agree usually with them, but this was Gellert and he was the first thing in his life that made sense and that he was sure of. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and a little smile cracked his serious expression again when he felt Gellert’s long and slender fingers gently cradling his face and lifting it up.

 

“Bound for life,” whispered Gellert as if he was about to make sure that this was really happening. It felt so surreal and wonderful, Albus’ little grin confirming him that it really happened and Gellert just leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together, both of them closing their eyes and just enjoyed the warmth and presence of each other next to them. This felt right, it felt amazing. Albus cracked his eyes open and smiled when he saw that Gellert’s eyes were watching him again, having that little devious sparkle in them and Albus had to wonder what was going on in Gellert’s head then. 

 

“Yes,” whispered Albus.

 

Neither of them dared to speak loudly, it was as if they were afraid that they would end the fantasy and would snap back into boring, old reality. Yet that this was reality and Albus couldn’t suppress back another smile from spreading through his lips. His smile was contagious as Gellert found himself smiling back into those warm, blue eyes. Albus tucked the vial into the pocket of his trousers, keeping it safe and sound as he allowed Gellert to entangle his fingers back into his locks, gasping softly as he felt the younger leaning in and press a soft kiss on top of his lips, Albus exhaling softly as Gellert pulled back a bit. The older chased his lips with his own and Gellert leaned right back into it, his lips already missing the feel of Albus’ pressed up against his.

 

Albus gasped, Gellert grinned. Their lips moved as one, Gellert taking a handful of Albus’ hair into his hands and he gently pulled onto it while Albus’ hands found their way around Gellert's waist to pull him closer to him and Gellert smiled against Albus’ lips when their bodies were pressed together, slowly sliding his hands down to Albus’ neck, who was eagerly returning him the sweet kisses, Gellert already intoxicated as his lips gently moved against Albus’. Gellert gently placed his hands on top of Albus’ chest and smiled when he felt how fast the other’s heart was beating. 

 

“Your heart is racing,” whispered Gellert and Albus took in a sharp breath, slightly trembling when he felt Gellert’s hands slowly sliding down onto his shoulders, down his arms and then he brought them slowly up to his chest and smiled, Albus feeling his cheeks redden, because that felt oddly intimate and he bit his lower lip, wanting to slow down his racing heart, but he couldn’t calm down at all. Not with everything happening; being bound together with Gellert forever, now him looking his way as if he was his everything and Albus was too choked up to literally string coherent sentences together. So, all that Gellert received as a reply was a gentle peck against his lips.

 

“Yours is too,” said Albus as he slid his hands down onto Gellert’s chest as well, happy with the discovery that he made and a little grin spread across Gellert’s lips as he slowly dragged his teeth over his lower lip and cocked his head to the side. Albus’ eyes went wide when he felt Gellert slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt and he felt anticipation pooling inside of his stomach and Gellert slowly looked him in his eyes, not daring to go any further. Not without Albus’ consent. It wasn’t their first time, of course not, but he still always made sure that he had Albus’ consent before he went to do anything. Gellert was flirty and playful, but when it came to it, he was very sweet, gentle and caring. He just hid all of that behind his arrogance. 

 

“Can I-”

 

“Merlin, yes,” gasped Albus and gave him a heated kiss, Gellert not wasting even a second as his fingers went back to the buttons and he allowed Albus to kiss him all he wanted, the older one letting out a deep sigh when he felt Gellert pushing his shirt apart and hissed when he felt Gellert’s fingers making contact with his hot and feverish skin and Gellert gave him a little wink when he saw that Albus was just as in much of a hurry for a shag as he was. How wonderful, thought Gellert and slowly moved his lips to Albus’ neck.

 

While Gellert’s tongue was doing wonders against Albus’ neck, the older wizard dropped his hands down and quickly started undoing the belt and button of Gellert’s trousers, the younger one letting out a breathless chuckle and he cradled Albus’ face again, kissing every inch of his face that his lips could possibly reach and Albus smiled as well, victory for him when he finally got Gellert’s trousers undone. “Someone’s in a hurry, huh, Al?” whispered Gellert and Albus felt his cheeks redden just a little bit, 

 

“I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Didn’t say I mind it, did I?” asked Gellert as he smiled into the skin of Albus’ neck as he slipped his fingers underneath Albus’ shirt on his back and Albus let out a surprised gasp when he felt Gellert grazing his skin with his nails. It felt good and he pulled back as he wanted to tell Gellert that they should take things to the bed. It was just a few steps away, but there they were, still standing, Albus’ knees buckling as Gellert sucked onto the skin of his neck and he cleared his throat. 

 

“Gellert, perhaps we should, um,” stammered Albus and then smiled shyly at the other when he looked at him. “Take things to bed?” asked Albus, still feeling out of breath and Gellert gave him a little nod and a little kiss on top of his nose, Albus allowing him to take his hand and both of them were laughing as they stumbled across the room to finally reach the bed, Albus allowing himself to be pushed gently on top of the bed, pulling Gellert down with him, crushing their lips together again. 

 

Soon, their clothes were scattered all over the floor, the vial safely resting on top of the drawer, Gellert comfortably nestled in between Albus’ legs as he was kissing him again, Albus’ hands roaming all over his body. Albus could feel something hard poking him back against his belly and he happily moaned back into Gellert’s lips as the other then slowly kissed a wet trail down his chest and stomach, but decided to be a tease and went back up before he was able to read the  _ good  _ part. Albus let out an impatient groan and he pressed his lips together. 

 

“Al,” gasped Gellert against his lips, now shaking as much as Albus if not even more as his whole body was tingling with want and hunger. “Please,” he said and Albus’ blue eyes got darker. “Hold me,” he then added and Albus gave him a little nod, wrapped his arms around him and flipped them over so that he was now on top of the younger one and he gave him another kiss while Gellert opened up his legs and wrapped them around Albus’ waist, keeping the older wizard close as they exchanged a few more kisses. 

 

It was Albus that broke the kiss that time, smiling as he gently caressed Gellert’s cheek when he looked down at him. Gellert’s lips were bruised, slightly swollen from all the kisses, but looked so inviting that Albus had to lean down to peck them again, before Gellert let out a little impatient whine as he wished that Albus would finally stop stalling. His eyes went again to the vial and then to their hands, which sealed the blood pact again and he linked their fingers together again, Gellert shivering when he saw the look in Albus’ eyes. Desire. Longing. Hunger. Lust. 

 

“Hurry,” stammered Gellert and Albus nodded, reaching to the floor, so that he was able to get his wand out of his trousers and Gellert breathlessly laughed when he saw that Albus was in a hurry as well, feeling his heartbeat getting faster as he laid there and waited, exhaling when Albus was back. 

 

“ _ Accio, _ ” whispered Albus and summoned a little bottle, Gellert feeling his throat getting dry and he gave the other a nod of encouragement, signing Albus to come closer again. Albus gave him a soft kiss while he opened the bottle and Gellert moaned when Albus slowly pushed his legs apart. “I love you,” whispered Albus before he slowly pulled back and Gellert just nodded, caressing Albus’ thighs, trying to let him know that he needed to hurry the hell up. 

 

Albus coated his fingers with the liquid inside of the bottle and gently pushed a finger inside of Gellert, who let out a little groan at the intrusion, but it also felt so good at the same time. “Yes, yes, yes,” chanted the younger wizard as he felt Albus curling a finger deep inside, adding another one and Gellert reached heaven when he pushed himself down onto Albus’ fingers. “Merlin, yes… Al, hurry up,” moaned Gellert and he gasped when he felt Albus’ fingers around his hard member, Albus trying to soothe any kind of discomfort he might had been feeling. 

 

“Patience, I don’t want to hurt you,” said Albus, but there was a smile on his face, because he could sense the need and desperation in Gellert’s voice and it was  _ delicious.  _ “Try to hold out a bit longer,” said Albus, Gellert giving him a little nod, toes curling and a few moments later, he was a mess, grabbing onto Albus as he finally came closer to him again and gave him a long kiss. Albus decided that Gellert was all ready; he couldn’t wait much longer to be buried into that wonderful tightness and heat, kissing Gellert deeply as he slowly pushed his cock against Gellert’s entrance and they moaned in unison as Albus finally pushed himself inside. 

 

Albus wait for a little bit, Gellert gripping onto his shoulders as he was slowly relaxing, Albus stroking him and whispering little praises into his ear, making Gellert’s heart skip a beat and it didn’t take long before Gellert wanted  _ more _ . “Al, move,” hissed Gellert and Albus didn’t need to be told twice as he picked up a slow pace, holding Gellert’s sides and he slowly started thrusting himself into the heat and tightness, shivering and he smiled when he saw Gellert closing his eyes and losing himself in pleasure. He was beautiful like that, thought Albus.

 

“Good?”

 

“Bloody amazing,” said Gellert and Albus laughed breathlessly. “Faster, move faster, please,” begged Gellert, then chanting Albus’ name over and over again, urging Albus to pick up the pace. While Albus was more of a gentle lover, Gellert could get quite wild and Albus  _ loved  _ it, so much as Gellert loved how gentle Albus was. Always looking out for him. Gellert’s eyes widened and he let out a low moan when Albus changed the angle a little bit and finally hit  _ it _ . “Yes, Al… there, yes, yes… more, oh,  _ God- _ ”

 

Albus grinned. So good that he compared him to the God. Smiling, Albus leaned down to kiss his lover, his hand around Gellert’s cock never stopping moving and Albus allowed himself to pound into Gellert a bit faster, dirty, filthy praises falling from Gellert’s lips and Albus was even more aroused, gritting his teeth as he knew he wouldn’t last out much longer; neither was Gellert judging by how much he was tightening around him and moaning out his name over and over again, 

 

“...’m close,” said Albus and Gellert nodded.

 

“Yes, yes… me too, Al, I-”

 

“Kiss me,” whispered Albus and Gellert crushed their lips together, Albus taking Gellert’s hand into his own, the same one that sealed their blood pact before and he placed a kiss on top of it, before he hammered in hard against the pillow, holding it down with his, fingers linked, gripping onto each other as Albus lifted his hips a bit.

 

“I love you,” stammered Gellert, voice sounding like a sob… it was because he was sobbing, crying with happiness. Bound together with Albus for life, with the man who he loved more than he loved himself, who was now making love to him… it was too much and Albus felt himself choking up as well, nodding.

 

“Me too. Love you too,” he stammered, voice breaking and he gave the other a few more thrusts, before he was pushed over the edge, Gellert coming all over his hand and stomach a few moments later, both gasping and moaning out each other’s name. This was perfection, it was heaven on Earth… it was… Albus was crying when he watched Gellert, who was taking his time to collect himself and Gellert’s eyes widened when he saw that tears were rolling down Albus’ cheeks. 

 

“Al, don’t-”

 

“Sorry,” gasped Albus and laughed breathlessly. He allowed Gellert to wipe away his tears and he then slowly rolled off of the younger, going for the vial again and his heart melted away when Gellert moved closer and placed a kiss on top of it. Albus did the same, before Gellert wrapped his arms around him, Albus placing his head on top of Gellert’s chest, whose fingers were already buried in Albus’ thick hair. 

 

“You’re mine forever,” hummed Gellert as he was playing with the vial in his fingers and Albus looked up at him. “And I forever yours,” he added, earning himself another kiss from Albus and then just cuddled up next to him again, both reaching complete and utter happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> If you liked it, leave a comment ;)


End file.
